


sam evans is a wonderful friend/detective

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, sam evans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: sam knows that blaine no longer has a crush on him, but who does he have a crush on?or5 times sam realised that blaine was seeing someone, and 1 time to realised who it was
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	sam evans is a wonderful friend/detective

**Author's Note:**

> just something silly! written from sam’s pov so is pretty casual, i write how he thinks. not blam slash but i think we can all agree the writers should’ve gone there

Sam had known all year Blaine was crushing on him, the guy was kind of obvious. He would blush, stutter, stare a lot, clap _super_ loud at all his performances and get weird whenever Sam would offer him a bro hug. He seemed to think that his little crush would make Sam hate him forever, like he was ashamed of it, which just made him sad; Blaine was like his brother, nothing he could do could make him uncomfortable. Honestly, he was mainly flattered. 

After his little Phil Collins moment, Blaine had finally told him how he felt, which was a _huge_ relief, cos now they could just be bros again without him having to pretend he didn’t know about his feelings. But, that was like 3 weeks ago and in the past fortnight Blaine had stopped blushing, stuttering, and staring at him, acting like he was completely cool. 

And that wasn’t a problem, he was happy that his bro was all good, but it meant that he wasn’t crushing on Sam anymore, which he could only mean he was crushing on someone _else_. 

1.

Obviously his first thought was Kurt. He knew they were all broken up and that, but Blaine had also told him they hooked up at Mr Schue’s wedding and although he didn’t get all the details (Blaine got weird about telling him) he knew there was definite sex. But whenever he tried to bring Kurt up, Blaine wouldn’t really react, just a simple nod or hum, not the blushing or anything that he expected. Interesting. 

He, Blaine, Jake, and Ryder were all in the locker room after a workout, getting dressed and cooling down when he figured he should just _ask_ , cos he tended to need things a little straight. 

“Blaine, dude. Are you back with Kurt?” he asked, leaning against a locker whilst pulling up his jeans. The other guys turned around quickly, putting their backs to their conversation clearly not wanting to engage in some friendly gay guy talk, whatever. Blaine just tilted his head and gave a funny look, grabbing his t-shirt from the bench. 

“Uh, no? I haven’t spoken to him since the wedding,” he replied, yanking the top over his head which ruffled his hair a little. “Why?”

Sam didn’t want to explain his whole investigation, not wanting to scare Blaine off or make him not talk about his feelings, so he chose his words carefully. “No reason man, just checking. We can talk about boy stuff you know, if you ever want.”

Blaine smiled up at him, rubbing the back of his head and looking so genuinely touched Sam wanted to hug him to death. “Thanks Sam, that means a lot, I never want to make you uncomfortable so..”

“No! No you won’t, it’s all bro talk, don’t be shy.” 

He received a warm pat on the arm, Blaine fondly touching him before pulling his satchel over his head, smoothing out his clothes. “Thank you, and yeah, no, I’m not with Kurt. Honestly, I think that ship’s kinda sailed.” And with that he gave him a bright smile and turned on his heel, walking out the locker room with a spring in his step, leaving Sam standing there more confused than ever. 

2\. 

The plot thickened as a few days later he saw Blaine standing by his locker, _giggling_ down at his phone. Straight up school boy _giggling_ , complete with red cheeks and a bitten lip, his friend gazing at his phone as if it was his lifeline, lost in his own world. He felt someone step next to him, a loud sigh announcing Tina’s presence. 

“He’s been doing that all day, he won’t stop checking it and every single time he does he laughs and blushes like that, it’s ridiculous,” she moaned, arms crossed over her chest. Sam hummed, narrowing his eyes at Blaine and his antics. Very interesting development, and he was pleased to know that his hypothesis of Blaine having a _new_ crush was true. Tina huffed next to him, rolling her eyes when Blaine leant back against the locker, head falling against the metal with a dreamy smile on his face. 

“Oh Jesus Christ this isn’t the set of a Disney movie he needs to pull himself together,” Tina muttered, setting off towards him with a swish of her hair. It whipped Sam round the face and he realised it smelt lovely before he rushed off after her, falling into step as they made their way towards Blaine. 

“Anderson what’s got you all in a mess?” Tina demanded, pulling up in front of him with a quirked eyebrow and that diva look which she had perfected a few weeks ago. 

Blaine jerked up, straightening his back and shoving his phone deep in his chinos pocket, looking super guilty. “Nothing! Nothing guys, honestly, just, uh, Coop was sending me pictures of his new puppy, that’s all.” Sam may not be that smart when it came to tests, or laws, or numbers or whatever, but he could tell when someone was very obviously lying, and Blaine was awful at it anyway. 

But, his eyes were ducked down and he was wringing his hands, avoiding looking at either one of them in a way which Sam knew meant that he was a little uncomfortable or nervous, as if he was worried what they would think. And even though he wanted to know what was up with his best friend, he also wanted to make sure that he was ok, and didn’t want to pressure him into anything. 

“Alright dude, I bet it’s real cute,” he said instead, nudging Blaine with his shoulder, ignoring Tina’s sputtering beside him. “You coming to glee club later on?”

His best friend gave him a thankful look, clearly happy with Sam’s diversion of the topic. He wouldn’t lie, he _really_ wanted to know what was going on with him, but he had to do a little more detective work before he jumped to any conclusions, and besides, Blaine actually seemed ok for once, not upset about Kurt or stressed out about regionals. All he wanted was for his bro to be happy, so they had time. 

“Yeah, you wanna go for lunch?” Blaine asked, laughing at Sam’s appreciative nod, and throwing his arms around his friends, the three of them walking towards the cafeteria. 

3\. 

One of Sam’s favourite places in the world was Blaine’s bedroom. Not in a weird way, he just loved the way it was decorated and had all those fun little nerdy statues that his friend used to be a bit embarrassed of but now had them out on display. Also, when they hung out there it was all judgement free and chill, a welcome break from all the madness of school where batshit crazy things tended to happen every week. 

He was lying across Blaine’s bed, flicking through a comic book absentmindedly, mainly looking at the pictures whilst his friend sat at his desk, finishing up some homework. He had just gotten to a particularly good bit where Wolverine had decapitated some guy, when he heard the sound of Blaine’s chair spinning around to face him. 

Looking up, he saw Blaine biting his lip and tapping on the sides of the chair, feet twisted together. 

“Dude what’s up?” Sam asked, closing his comic and placing it next to him. Blaine sighed and let his head fall back, clearly a bit agitated.

“I finally got rid of all Kurt’s things and took all our photos down” he said, voice small and weak, as if he was admitting it out loud for the first time. Glancing around the room, Sam noticed that there was no Kurt evidence anywhere, no miscellaneous scarves or hats around, or pots of sequins. Even the small shrine he had had of his ex-boyfriend had gone, instead replaced by a photo of him and Cooper, one of him Sam and Tina, and another of what he assumed was when the Warblers came to see him in West Side Story, as Blaine was out of uniform and standing next to Sebastian. 

Tearing his eyes away from staring around the room, he looked back at Blaine, proud of his friend. “Dude that’s great, I’m so happy for you. It must’ve been hard but it’s a sign you’re really moving on,” he said, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs round so they were properly facing each other. “I’m proud of you.”

Blaine let himself smile, returning Sam’s look and nodding slowly, looking like a small weight had been taken off his shoulders. Sam extended a fist for him to bump, Blaine rolling his eyes but doing it anyway. 

“Any reason why you decided to do it now, was there anything that happened?” he asked, not wanting to press too heavily but also being too curious to not ask, his brain to mouth filter not too strong. Blaine shrugged lightly, but the slight colouring on his cheeks betrayed him, his false casualness clearly a front. 

“Uh, I just realised that me and him are over, for good, and I should take down all those reminders of him which would just stop me moving on.”

Sam didn’t want to say that he thought Blaine already had moved on, deciding that was too far, so just nodded and lay back down on the bed, grabbing his comic again. “Proud of you dude, you know you can talk to me about anything yeah?” 

Blaine stood up from his chair and walked over to the bed, flopping down next to him with a grin on his face, letting Sam nudge their shoulders together.

“I know man.”

4.

  
  


Blaine had definitely gotten over his crush on him, Sam decided. He hadn’t exhibited any crush like behaviour towards him in weeks, and even if he was shirtless Blaine would just look for a reasonable amount of time then move on, not the way he used to rush out the room. It seemed everyone else noticed it as well, the jokes surround the two of them dying out a little now people could see Blaine didn’t care as much. 

When he walked into the choir room for glee rehearsal, most of the club was already there sans Blaine himself. They were all sat bunched together, talking animatedly amongst themselves. Artie looked up and saw Sam, clapping his hands together excitedly and smiling. 

“Sam will know! Who’s Blaine seeing?” he asked, the rest of them following suit by turning to him and nodding.

“Yeah he’s been sneaking off all the time and is always grinning down at his phone like a maniac, he’s acting like a cat in heat, spraying his gay pheromones all over this place,” Kitty drawled, checking her nails absentmindedly. Sam just sighed and walked over to them, collapsing down in a free chair next to Marley. 

“Guys I don’t know, he hasn’t told me anything. _We_ all know he’s obvious as hell but _he_ doesn’t” he said, putting his fist under his chin and leaning forwards. “I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

Tina scoffed and crossed her arms next to him. “Screw that, I want to know who Blaine’s screwing, see if they’re worth his time.” 

There was a general murmur of agreement around them, until Kitty sighed and leant forwards, her ponytail swishing as she pushed herself into the middle of the conversation. “I have it on good word that Anderson was spotted at Dalton Academy the other day, according to one of the Cheerios who’s dating a preppy there.” Sam’s head reeled, a Warbler, of course! It made sense, as Blaine still had a lot of friends there, and wouldn’t want to tell anyone because of the whole rivals thing, even if their captain had gotten them disqualified for doping. 

Jake shook his head and put his arm around Marley’s shoulder, kicking his legs up on a nearby chair. “No way dude, why would he date one of them? He left that place.” 

“He is still friends with some of them, they were super close before he came here,” Sam added, wanting to defend his bro, looking round to Artie and Tina for support. Bad idea, as Tina looked as if she was going to blow a fuse. 

“I can’t believe that, they were our rivals, it’s a Jesse St James situation all again!”. Artie placed a hand on her leg, trying to calm her after her outburst. 

“They’re not even competing anymore though, so it doesn’t matter,” he said to her, nodding at Sam in some measure of agreement. 

Marley crossed her legs underneath her and smiled, leaning into her boyfriend next to her. “I think it’s sweet, and not our place to judge. He seems happy and that’s what matters,” she said, to Sam’s relief. He reached over and extended a fist which she awkwardly bumped, leading to a small chuckle among the group. It was nice someone else could be happy for Blaine, and see how much better he had been recently. Who cares if it was a Warbler, better than anyone in this school, where he could see no viable options for his friends. 

“I bet it’s that tall blond guy with the fringe,” Kitty said, looking down at her phone, typing. Brittney shook her head at her, turning to look at Sam.

“No he’s a unicorn with the guy that looks like a Blaine Warbler knock off” she explained, Sam not understanding a single word of it but he smiled and gave her a thumbs up anyway, loving the effort. 

He heard the sound of footsteps and saw Blaine walking into the choir room, that same smitten smile on his face that had been there for weeks. Sam jumped up and ran over, throwing an arm around his shoulder. 

“Hey man, let’s get started!”

5.

Today was the 4th day in a row Blaine had showed up to school with a hickey. Well, _hickey’s_ to be precise. Even his shirt done all the way to the top couldn’t disguise the light marks on his skin, peeking over the top of his collar. And nothing could disguise his body when they were in the locker room, their weekly glee boys workout time highlighting the fact that Blaine was getting _laid_. 

“Dude, were you like attacked by a mouth?” Ryder finally said, after about 20 minutes of no one bringing up the obvious. Blaine’s neck and chest were dotted in deep marks that no doubt trailed down to his bottom half as well, judging by the eagerness of whoever did it. 

Blaine blushed deeply, running a hand over his skin as if in an attempt to cover them up, even though they’d been on display for a while. 

“Seriously, don’t let Tina see I think she’d have a meltdown” Artie added to a spattering of laughter from them all. Sam looked expectantly at Blaine, raising his eyebrows to make him talk, this time some answers were a little unavoidable. 

Blaine groaned and let his head fall back, still blushing. “Sorry, I told him not to do anything where people could see but we kind of got...distracted” he mumbled, playing with the hem of his tank top. They all did a mix of wolf whistling and suggestive noises, Jake clapping Blaine on the shoulder and Ryder whipping him with his towel, in a proper bro show of support. 

Sam sat up from his sit up bench, leaning forwards onto his hands. “And when you say ‘him’, you mean…” He trailed off, nudging his head towards Blaine as a way to indicate he should fill in the blank. So far he knew Blaine was definitely seeing someone, in a feelings type of way, and that they probably went to Dalton. However that wasn’t really much to go on, as Dalton had a lot of students and a lot of them were gay, and even the straight ones would probably want to date Blaine as they were like, all obsessed with him over there. 

“Someone, I’m seeing.” 

Blaine’s answer was not helpful. They all lightly groaned, way too nosy for their own good but also desperate to know who was making their friend so happy and flustered all the time, and he was holding out on them big time.

“Sorry guys, I just don’t want to jinx anything,” Blaine replied, holding his hands up in surrender. “It’s going really well and I just want it to stay that way, I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

The rest of the guys grumbled and went back to exercising, realising they probably weren’t going to get anything else out of him. Sam felt a small twinge of hurt, knowing that his best friend was dating someone and wouldn’t tell him, even after he’d made it clear that he was totally cool with all the gay stuff, and they could talk boys if he wanted. 

His face must’ve betrayed him, as Blaine came over and sat down on the bench next to him, nudging their knees together. “Sam, it’s not that I don’t want to, it's just…”

“Dude it’s ok, I get it. It’s your business not mine anyway,” Sam cut in, shaking his head. He sighed deeply and twiddled his hands together. “Just know that whatever it is, I’m here for you, you’re my brother ok?” Blaine nodded firmly, giving him a light punch of the arm in agreement, before heading over to finish working out. 

And as he walked away, Sam suddenly realised the only person that it could be.

+1

He spent the next week trying to figure out how to tell Blaine he knew he was dating Sebastian Smythe. Whilst he had no _actual_ proof, it all became fairly obvious once he put two and two together. There wasn’t anyone else that Blaine would want to keep so hidden away, the bad blood between him and the New Directions not much of a secret to anyone. All the sneaking off, he must’ve been going to Dalton cos that school was ages away, as well as wanting to meet in private away from the eyes of McKinley’s gossip blogs. Also, Blaine’s new hoodie which was way too big for him - Sebastian was a tall guy. Not to mention all the obvious hickey’s, and how the Warbler had been into Blaine from day 1. 

The first few days he sat trying to figure out why Blaine would ever want to date Sebastian. Sure, the guy was clearly super hot - he was tall, had pretty eyes, nice hair, all things which he figured were attractive in dudes. He’d also been a bit of an asshole though, including the whole slushie business and Michael, so that was a big downer. There was an apology though, and he made the super nice decision to collect the charity money so he had a heart in there somewhere?

After going through his mental pro’s and con’s list, he realised that none of it really mattered. Blaine was obviously so much happier now than he was, and his best friend was smiling and relaxed all the time, and seemed healthy. So if Sebastian could do that, who was he to judge?

When he had made up his mind that he was totally on board with the relationship, the next step was how to tell Blaine about it. Which would be easier said than done if he didn’t basically run away whenever he tried to bring up his boyfriend, always finding some excuse to leave Sam standing in the corridor like an idiot. All he wanted to do was show some support for his bro, but clearly he was going to have to act a little more decisively to get that done. 

Somehow, he figured that the best way to do that was to simply turn up at Blaine’s house, where they’d be locked in his bedroom and he could just spit out what he wanted to say, and finally clear the air between them. Pam loved him, so when Sam arrived unannounced at the Anderson house she practically dragged him in, cooing that he needed a haircut but said he could stay as long as he wanted to. After shooting her a quick thank you with a pretty good Elvis impression he jogged up the stairs, walking with fierce determination towards Blaine’s bedroom, ready to yell out that he knew what was going on and he was fine with it if he had to. 

Slamming open the door he rushed in not even bothering to look if Blaine was inside. 

“Blaine I know you’re dating Sebastian and I don’t care!” 

He felt a moment of relief for about half a second before there was a loud shout from the bed followed by a small squeak. Whipping his head he turned to look, jumping out of his skin at seeing his best friend's naked ass in front of him, next to an equally naked Sebastian Smythe.

“Jesus Christ Sam what the fuck are you doing here?” Blaine yelled, scrambling to cover them up with a blanket, Sebastian looking a little less bothered by his nudity but allowing Blaine to drape something over the both of them. Sam just stood staring, mouth left hanging open and face bright red, this afternoon not going the way he planned. 

“I...u-uh, figured out you were dating Sebastian a week or so ago, and I, uh, just wanted to tell you that it’s cool and I don’t mind but you wouldn’t let me tell you so…” he trailed off, sputtering through the sentence and trying to stare anywhere but the bed, the two of them thankfully covered up at least now.

Sebastian stretched back, settling an arm behind his head and fixed Sam with a curious expression. “So you decided to just, ambush us instead? Kinky, Evans.”

Blaine groaned and swatted his boyfriend (?) in the arm, before burying his head in his hands. Sam threw his arms up in protest, definitely not wanting to come across as some weird sex pervert. 

“No! Dude I had no idea you were here, I just didn’t want Blaine to cut me off or not want to talk about it so I panicked and just kinda, shouted it. I’m sorry man I didn’t mean to cut into your sex time or anything” he explained, knowing he was rushing his words and sounded a little crazy, but all he wanted was for Blaine to know he was cool. “Honestly, I just wanted to let you know that it’s your life and you don’t need to hide anything from me, not even Sebastian.”

Blaine looked up at him slowly, removing his face from planted into his hands and gave him a sheepish look. “I’m sorry Sam, I didn’t mean to lie or anything… this is just new, and so _good_ and I’m happy and I just…” he trailed off, looking away, face a little red. Sebastian actually reached out to wrap a long arm around his shoulders, rubbing soothing patterns into the skin and kissing his hair. It was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen, and Sam couldn’t believe he was seeing Sebastian Smythe doing it, feeling like a huge third wheel awkwardly standing in the corner. 

“I know dude, you didn’t want the judgement,” Sam shrugged, noticing the way that Sebastian’s face flashed with a moment of hurt. “But you got no judgement from me, and I’m not gonna tell anyone, I promise.”

Both of them gave him small smiles, looking unbelievably intimate and cute all beneath the blanket, and Sam realised he had stayed way past his welcome anyway, the two of them super naked and him super clothed. 

“For what it’s worth, you guys look great together, and I think it would be cool for us all to hang out,” he finished, debating trying to give Sebastian a bro fist but after remembering where his hands had probably just been deciding against it. Blaine looked like he was going to cry with happiness at his suggestion of hanging out whilst Sebastian looked mildly horrified, but Sam took it as a win. 

He turned to leave, giving them both a thumbs up in what he hoped came across as his encouragement to keep boning, and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Blaine was definitely over his crush on him, and looked pretty damn happy with his new one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
